The invention concerns a hydrodynamic machine with an impeller and a turbine wheel, which together form a toroidal working chamber. Both a hydrodynamic coupling as well as a hydrodynamic brake (retarder) are considered here. The toroidal working chamber can be filled with a working medium. The working chamber has an inlet and an outlet for the working medium. The impeller is enclosed in a housing, which, together with the impeller, forms a retaining space. Retaining space and working chamber are conductively connected to one another. A dynamic pressure pump is found in the retaining space, which has a nozzle piece on its radial outer end for the uptake of working medium.
DE 196 14 589 A1 describes a hydrodynamic coupling of the named construction. Here, the dynamic pressure pump is disposed perpendicularly to the axis of the machine and is stationary at any time point. The radial inner end of the dynamic pressure pump is conductively connected to the working chamber. A turning valve, which can be actuated from outside is connected in the conductive connection.